Decidedly Undecided
by Draco Spiritus
Summary: What if Dumbledore and Voldermort both had squib children who fell in love and had a daughter.And said daughter had to choose sides?
1. Chapter 1 Picky teen

Decidedly Undecided

Chapter One: Picky Teen

"Manuela, your grandfather is here! Put down that damn guitar and get down here, or you'll be late!" Lucille Riddle called up the stairs. Her voice was barely audible above the music Manny was trying to follow with her 'damn guitar'.

She would normally stomp down stairs and sulk, but Gramps was here so she opted not to. He, unlike her parents, could turn her into something. Instead she grabbed her wizard Mp3 player and slid down the banister, landing like a cat on all fours at the bottom.

"Hey Gramps, Are we taking the floo or apparating?"

"The floo, we'll be able to go straight to the castle instead of having to hike." She couldn't actually hear him over the music, but his lips were readable.

"Manny, why aren't you wearing that shirt with the butterflies on it? I hear butterflies are all the rage in England." Her mother acted like she was a 'concerned' parent, but Manny knew it was really her trying to make her daughter look 5 again.

"Because we aren't going to England, we're going to Hogwarts, and Hogwarts has a dress code that forbids butterflies being worn."

Lucille rolled her eyes, hugged her daughter, and flicked her wand, causing Manny's bags to flip into the fireplace.

"Be good. Try not to fight and if you must, DO NOT use your wand."

"Like I ever would" Manny grumbled back.

"Bye, Honey, Write to us when you get there." Her father, Trace, said giving her a hug. "Have fun at school."

Manny climbed in the fireplace and disappeared in green flame, followed by her grandfather.

After 20 minutes of spinning she fell out into the great hall, on top of her bags.

"Well, lets get you sorted, then you can put your stuff away." Gramps said, dusting her off, and leading the way to his office behind the stone gargoyle.

In the office, he pulled down a raggedy old hat, and put it on her head.

"_Ssih!" _The hat's intake of breathwas sharp in her ear. "_Your powerful. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are out. I see evil, but good, too. Slytherin may bring out your darker side, but Gryffindor surely would. So _Slytherin it is!" The hat said all this very fast.

Gramps showed her to the dungeons, where her new common room was. There was a tall, lanky looking man reading in a chair by the fire when they walked in.

"Oh, Severus, this is your newest student. I brought her early so she'd get used to the castle before school starts," Gramps addressed the man, apparently her head of house.

"Yes, Miss Riddle, you'll be in the 5th year girls dormitory. Your things arrived a few minutes ago." He seemed jolly.

"Yea, um, what do I call you?" Manny was testing his bubble of jolliness.

"Professor Snape, and how shall I address you?" He was still jolly.

"Manny. Not Manuela, not Man, and NEVER Miss Riddle."

"Ah, your grandfather told me you were a bit picky."

Manny was about to reply, when Gramps cut in with, "Go put your things away."

As she unpacked her clothes, Manny thought about her family. Her dad, Trace Riddle, never talked about his parents. Her mom had told her his father, Tom Riddle, had disowned him for being a squib, and his mother had died in child birth. He'd come to America to get away from the memories. Her mother, Lucille Dumbledore, had a slightly brighter story. Her father, Albus Dumledore, had raised her alone since she was 15 when her mother died of cancer. She'd come to America to go to college. They met, fell in love and had her.

She thought her Grandfather Riddle was horrible to throw his own son out, but he was a squib. Manny loved her parents, but she had been years behind the other kids in her old wizard school, Teckla Academy, since basic magic was learned from the parents at home. She had to take special mudblood classes for 2 years because of them. But now she was a 5th year at Hogwarts. She had graduated Teckla last spring, though her parents thought she would 'do better coming out of Hogwarts'.

She finished unpacking and headed down to the common room to see if she could go down to the quidditch pitch. She had been the back-up seeker on the JV team at Teckla Academy. She could still play, but she only had to go to the practices the day of a game. She got permission to go and headed down to the field with her Dragonfly, the best American broom ever made.

She flew around the pitch a few times, but was bored by the fifth time around. She headed up above the castle to give herself a birds eye view of the place. From there, she weaved in and out of the buildings until the sun started to burn her shoulders, and she headed inside to cool down.

As she walked through the common room door and started down the stairs, she tripped, fell face first down 20 some stairs and landed on her ass at the bottom. A green… thing scurried down and attempted to pick her up, though it was difficult as she towered above the thing.

"Get off me!" she yelped as she aimed a blow for its torso with her foot. The thing darted back and started slamming its head on the wall wailing, "Bad Winky! Bad Winky!" Manny watched this for a few minutes with a touch of glee.

"Come on, knock it off!" she finally interjected, picking it up by its… towel. 'God Damn!' Manny thought, 'The English are freaks!'

The thing stopped struggling and looked up at Manny. It screamed, apparently horrified by her, but did not run away.

"I a-a-am t-to-o escort M-m-m-miss around the c-castle." It stuttered. It shook like it knew it was going to its death.

"What are you?" Manny had always been blunt when it came matters of superiority.

"I a-am a-a-a-a house e-e-elf, M-miss."

"And what's a house elf?"

Winky looked up, dumbfounded. Surely this human who reeked of he-who-shall-not-be-named was kidding?

"We serve wizard families, Miss."

"Ok. Why did you trip me?" Manny couldn't believe this scrawny little thing served wizards. PA-THE-TIC.

"I did not m-m-mean to-o" Winky said, again scared.

"Yea, what ever. Are there any other kids in the castle?"

"N-no, But the Malfoys are going to join Professor Snape for dinner, and they have a son your age." The more winky said, the less she stuttered. "He is going to stay here so you will not be lonely. And a few others in your grade will come to help you adjust."

"Adjust? Nice. Let me know when he gets here, k?" Manny couldn't have sopped the sarcasm dripping off her voice with a cotton blanket.


	2. Chapter 2 Rings wound tight

Chapter Two: Rings Wound Tight

Draco Malfoy walked into Hogwarts in his black slacks and jacket at 7:00 pm. A hunter green shirt matched his emerald and silver snake cuff links. His hair was spiked and the silver snake ring the Dark Lord had given him for his birthday finished his look perfectly.

The great hall was decorated in green, black, and silver. That meant something big was happening in Slytherin this year. As he followed his mother past the staircase a glimmer of movement caught his eye.

Standing on the first landing of stairs, Manny wore an ankle length black cocktail dress, with a slit to her right thigh. Her hair was pulled back and the diamond encrusted chandelier necklace she wore matched the stud earrings glimmering in the light. A silver anklet wrapped around her ankle and incorporated the silver snake ring her mother had given her for being born with powers.

A cute blonde boy stood at the foot of the stairs, his mouth open slightly, taking in the sight of Manny. She started down the stairs as gracefully as a belly dancer.

Dumbledore watched this exchange grimly. His granddaughter had made her choice, and it was not a happy one. The only hope he had was that Mr. Weasley could win her heart, and it seemed slim at best.

Walking past the boy, head high, moving like a royal, Manny would have missed the grey eyes if she had not given him a tiny hint of a smile. She curtsied to Mr. Malfoy and was surprised to see him bow deeply back. Mrs. Malfoy curtsied back, and motioned Manny enter first.

Draco had only seen his father bow like that to the Dark Lord, and had never seen his mother curtsy to some one younger than her. Something was going on and Draco liked it.

Mr. Malfoy approached Dumbledore with eyes wide. "Is that.." he started, but seemed to flabbergasted to speak.

So Dumbledore took over "Yes. That is my granddaughter."

Malfoy was more than dumbstruck now. "But she looks exactly like.."

Again Dumbledore finished, "Yes she is his granddaughter, too. That is why she is here. She must choose her side. Tom will be here in a minute. That's why you're here. To be fair, I could not keep his granddaughter from him. No more than I could keep him from his heritage." Dumbledore had finally given up trying to fight the destiny of Tom. That was Harry's battle to fight.

A blaze of light outside the castle brought Tom Riddle to the most remarkable night of his life. He entered the castle and moved down the hall to meet the waiting adults. Draco stood by the staircase, and farther down a stunning girl stood looking bored. She seemed familiar but he could not place her in his mind.

"So what's all this about?" he asked to the group, looking at the three adults.

"I think we should adjourn to the Great Hall to discuss business over dinner." Dumbledore replied, motioning to the Hall, a grim smile on his face.

A round table had replaced the teachers tables, and 6 plush, green velvet chairs stood waiting for them. Green and black streamers hung from the a point beneath the clear, moonless ceiling. The dishes on the table had silver laid as snakes round the edges, and the silver wear was silver with a green snake on the handle.

"You either have a business deal to make or its my birthday," Tom said smoothly, though the sarcasm was apparent.

Manny took her first good look at the man. His nose was snake like and his eyes glowed with a reddish tint to them. His hair was a color matching hers. He was handsome, but years of brutality had worn it down.

'Odd, how do I know it was brutality?' Manny wondered to herself quietly as they all sat down and food appeared upon their plates.

"I think introductions are in order," Dumbledore began, "This is my granddaughter, Manny," he indicated to her and the table nodded its hello, " These are the Malfoys; Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco," indicating now to the family, "And this is Tom," waving to the man sitting next to Manny.

"Looks like we're both without last names tonight," Tom said leaning to Manny.

"I have a last name," Manny said, looking at him.

"And what, pray tell, is it?" Tom liked her, she was full of wit, though he still could not place her in his mind.

"Riddle. Manuela Riddle." This simple reply made Draco drop his fork, and Tom to fall out of his chair.

Standing up, Tom stuttered, "R-r-riddle? Riddle? RIDDLE!" He shouted the last bit at Dumbledore, whose grim smile had turned into full blown amusement.

"I believe that's correct. Perhaps you could divulge your last name with her?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"She can't be a Riddle!" Tom replied, clearly distraught between joy and anger.

"And just why can't I be a Riddle? It is my fathers last name." Manny could feel her blood pressure starting to rise and her temper flare.

"Because I'm Tom Riddle! And the only child I have lives in…"

"America." Manny finished, now she too was distraught, not with anger but confusion. How could this be her grandfather? He was dead!

"I couldn't tell you before now, her parents forbid me." Dumbledore broke in, ebbing away Tom's anger.

"My son married your daughter? You have a daughter?" Toms brain was throbbing. He hadn't seen his son in over 30 years, and now he's related to Dumbledore? What the hell had gone wrong in the world?

Draco had watched this scene quietly, taking all of it in. Manny was still composed, after all her breeding was impeccable, and the Dark Lord seemed only slightly shaken.

"I don't believe I'm up to seeing old people right now, I'll be in my commons." Manny rose, and began walking towards the door. Tom stood up to follow her, but she growled at him slightly and bared a smile set off fangs that stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll go, after all she doesn't want to see old people," Draco stood and walked after her towards the dungeons.

Please review, Any ideas for later on would be great, too! Please and Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3 Bars and death

Chapter 3

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room just as it was starting to get hazy. A pungent odor filled the room, and in the middle sat Manny, a pipe in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

Lighting up himself, Draco walked over and sat down.

"That was a bitch. You're too gorgeous tonight for that kind of a bombshell." He said.

"Yea, thanks." She handed him the pipe and he took a puff.

"Geeze, where did you get this? I've never had any this strong." He sputtered out.

"Grew it in my closet. How long have you served Tom?" Manny had calmed down and was thinking clearer.

"Since I was a little kid. He went to school with my granddad."

"Then he's a good guy, right?"

Draco knew she didn't mean 'good guy' literally, but in the sense that he was a good leader.

"Yea, he's good enough to us. I don't mean to cross any lines, but why haven't I ever heard of your dad?"

Manny chuckled a little and reloaded the pipe, "My parents are squibs. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but if I never saw them again, I wouldn't shed a tear. What about yours?"

"Not a second thought about them would ever cross my mind."

"Well, school doesn't start for 2 more weeks, I'm still fairly pissed my parents told me my other grandfather was dead, so, wanna go screw around in London? I know a couple of good vampire bars." Manny was wasted, hanging out with one of the sexiest guys she had ever met, and wanted to destroy things. Tonight would be fun.

Tom Riddle was just heading down to check on his granddaughter, when he saw her and Draco leaving the castle. Quietly he followed behind.

He saw them apparate and followed on their trail. When he landed he was in an alley in London, England.

Draco had his arm around Manny and both were laughing at the people they passed. They turned several corners and started into a vampire bar. Suddenly Draco stopped, whispered something in Manny's ear, and pulled her across the street to the muggle bar instead. The bouncer looked at them, laughed and pulled the red rope in front of them. Manny smiled nastily and whispered in his ear. He pulled her behind the side of the building. She came back a minute later, walked around the rope and proceeded inside, Draco at her heels.

Tom could feel the magic of a spell similar to the cruciatus, but different, more of a psychological cruciatus than a physical one. That explained the lack of screaming, the bouncers entire brain probably locked up, causing a total shut down of the bodily functions. Following Manny's example, he walked into the club, going around the rope.

He scanned the floor and saw Draco buying a girl a drink. Manny was dancing with a large, burly man, who appeared unable to believe his luck.

Just as he was going to drag them both out of the club by their ears, the two couples left through a side door. As he neared the door, a scream that was sheer terror racked through him. His snake-like ears could only just hear it over the thumping music of the club.

He ran outside, thinking the worst, and tripped over a body. The bloody bag of shattered bones was nearly unrecognizable as the girl Draco had bought a drink for.

Climbing to his feet, he looked up just as two wands were pointed into his face. He had startled the kids.

"God damn it! I nearly blew your fucking eyes out! Why the hell would you sneak up on us like that! We thought you were a muggle!" Manny was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath.

Draco on the other hand, was on his knees, praying his Master would not kill him for nearly killing him. He'd killed for less in the past.

"Well I was going to apologize, until I saw you sneak off. I couldn't have my best death eater and granddaughter wondering the streets of London, now could I?" Tom offered his hand to a stunned Draco. In his 16 years of serving the Dark Lord, never had he given anyone a compliment.

"Well, since you're here, do ya want to finish him off/" Manny pointed her focus on the man she had danced with. He had wet himself when they had killed the girl, and for some odd reason he couldn't move.

A green light shot from the stick the older man had, and the man was dead.

The police would be baffled for years about this case. Two total strangers found dead in an alley behind a club neither had been seen in. One, a girl in her early 20s and healthy, had had every bone in her body turned to dust before death, the other a man in his late 30s, had nothing wrong with him other than he was dead.

"Well now that that's over, why don't we go to my manor, and introduce you to the death eaters, eh?" Tom was being fatherly towards his granddaughter, and he couldn't help it. He finally had an heir to carry on the lineage, and she was evil through to her bones. And she fancied his most promising death eater. He now had an edge over Harry Potter and the Golden Trio.

"I'm starved, lets go to McDonalds first and you can explain this whole 'Death Eater' thing to me." Manny said lighting up and heading towards the bright, golden arch.

"Sounds like a plan. Why didn't you go to the vampire bar?" Tom asked Draco.

"I saw a Ministry official next to the bouncer. Manny wanted to have fun, and we can't just let the other side know about her. I figured we should keep her profile low, use her as a surprise weapon." Draco replied, an obvious idea that apparently the Dark Lord had ignored.

"Brilliant! This is why you're my best death eater! Manny, would you be crushed if you weren't introduced to the death eaters, just yet?" Tom was reeling with possible attacks, only 6 people knew about her, and he wanted to keep it quit now.

"Really couldn't care less, as long as you tell me what aDeath Eater is." Manny was still high, and her new grandfather was wicked, in every sense of the word.


	4. Chapter 4 Mcdonalds

Chapter 4

Sitting down at a back table with a tray of hamburgers, Tom began to explain.

"I am the last… well you're the last of the Slytherin lineage. Purebloods richer even than the Malfoys, once. My stupid mother fell in love with a muggle, and had me outside an orphanage. Depressing childhood, murder while at Hogwarts, powerful, evil, blah, blah, blah, regained the fortune, had a son who turned squib on me, lots of death, followers all from pureblood families, a mortal enemy, who, embarrassingly, is 16. All caught up?"

"I'm related to my house, and your arch nemeses is 16?" Manny found this amusing.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous. But yes, it's true."

"You'll meet Harry flippen Potter at school, he's a Gryffindor. And the Golden Trio as well." Draco added.

"Harry who?" Manny had never heard of any of these things before now.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Both men exclaimed in unison, disbelief written on their faces.

"My parents never talked about it at home, and I skipped most of my classes. This is only my second trip here legally."

" Well you'll meet him soon enough, Dumbledore's taken him under his wing." Tom said.

"So, you said something about a mansion?" The group had finished eating and Manny was feeling much better about the whole thing. She liked being the heir to an evil throne.

"We'll check in with Dumbledore first, trust me, he knows shit I can't even imagine, and it'll be my ass if he gets to worrying himself over you." Tom said, calmer himself.

"Bullocks! I forgot about my parents!" Draco groaned.

"No worries! Your father wouldn't dare disagree with me." Tom said with a smile growing awkwardly on his snake-ish face.

"Not my father, my mother! She's going to flip!"

"You're 16. This is expected from you. Besides What's she gonna do? Ground you?" Manny would have laughed, but her mom could get scary, until she tried magic, which just made everyone laugh.

"Uh, my mums a full blown witch, and yeah, I don't wanna get grounded." Draco half whined.

"OOOHHH! That's right! I'd forgotten. I guess growing up with squibs has its advantages." The smirk on her face let Draco know she hadn't forgotten.

"Look, we'll go back, I'll say I need you and your dad, and then… we'll deal with all that later." Tom said fixing the situation.

"Looks like the Po Po's found our little experiment." Manny said pointing out the window to the alley where large crowds and police cars where accessing the scene.

"What in the hell is a Po Po?" Tom had the funniest look of complete confusion on his face.

"It's American Stoner for Policeman. Also known as: the Feds, Pigs, Bacon, blue and reds, policio, cops, pork chops, stickmen, and in my case, the Sons-a-bitches-who-put-me-in-fuckin-juvy." Manny had said this like she was reporting the news, until the last part when her voice got higher as her blood pressure rose a few points.

"Who put you in juvy?" Tom asked at the same time that Draco said

"You were in juvy!"

"Well, I did cut that bitch who hit the thing and broke Matt's glass, which fell and ruined the carpet and woke up my parents, who called the Po Pos, who had to call reinforcements cause I was tearing out her hair, and everyone was screaming and then I got tazed." Manny had switched to girl speak in a matter of seconds.

"What?" both men looked at each other, than at Manny, then back to each other.

"Kidding. The last time I was tazed, well, Officer Martinez hasn't been seen in 2 years and is legally dead." This was said slower, in more understandable English.

"That's my girl!" Tom said standing up and heading to the door. The other two followed, Manny recounting the gruesome spell she had used to Draco's rapt attention.

sorry if this is a little short and fast paced. But if you don't review, you can't complain.


	5. Chapter 5 Friends and Enimies

School had started two weeks ago. Manny had a tight knit group of Slytherins revolving around her and Draco at all times. No one knew she was the Dark Lords heir, they simply thought she was Dumbledore's. Most Slytherins had excepted her immediately after seeing Draco with her and her catty ways in action. Pansy, Draco's wannabe girlfriend was acting exceedingly possessive and annoying today. Tom had told Draco to go with her every where, and he did. Which killed Pansy.

"What kind of outfit is _that_?" Pansy asked, pionting to the baggy capris and layered tank topManny was wearing to meetDraco in the commons before class.

"Aww! Are you mad that my jeans are 12 sizes smaller than yours?"

"Draco likes his women to have curves," Pansy ran her hands down her thighs.

"Curves are one thing, but that is fat." Manny was getting dangerously close to snapping.

"You Fucking whore! I've been here for 5 years, and you waltz in and steal my man? I don't…" She was cut short when Manny pushed her over the banister and onto the marble floor.

"You are so fuckin' lucky I'm late for potions." Manny glided by with only a small growl in her throat.

"Did you have to push her over the banister?" Draco was laughing as the walked to Snape's class.

"It was the banister or my fist." Manny replied as they walked into class.

"Miss… Manny, Draco you are late." Snape said, only slightly annoyed. Manny was excellent at potions, better even than Hermione Granger. So he obviously let her bad behavior slid.

"Sorry Professor, We had to deal with fans." Draco's cough sounded like a laugh.

"I better not find anyone dead, or its detention for both of you." Snape smiled a little, and instantly it was gone.

"How the hell did Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter get into Slytherin?" Harry Potter asked Ron and Hermione.

"It could have to do with the fact that she is pure evil." Hermione, like most of the girls at school was jealous of the 'American Devil'.

"Turn to page 215, and detention tonight in my office, Miss Ganger and Mr. Potter." Snape cut in.

As they worked on their potions, Harry again brought Manny up after seeing him full blown laugh at a story she told him.

"Do ya think Snape has a crush on her or something?" Harry asked.

"No, but he is weird around her. And not just the smiling and laughing. She's the only one he calls by her first name. Come to think of it, I don't even know her last name." Ron added.

"Me either, you don't think she's Snape's daughter do you?" Harry again.

"Don't be ridiculous, who would fall for Snape?" Hermione's fake gag made Ron nearly fall out of his seat.

"Well, Dumbledore's having us for dinner tonight and I think she's coming, we can find it out then." Harry ended the conversation before Snape got into earshot and gave them more detention.

At 6 o'clock that night, Manny and Draco walked into Dumbledore's office, only to find it decorated for a party.

"Hey Gramps, Love what you did to the place!" Manny said giving him a hug.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad to see you without a certain flower." Dumbledore and Draco had gotten closer since Draco had met Manny.

"Yeah, well she's a bit scared of Manny here," Draco said this with a grin as the door opened and the Golden Trio walked in.

"And the rest of my guest, come in, have a seat." Everyone sat down, Draco and Manny across from Harry and Hermione. Dumbledore sat in between Harry and Draco, and Ron sat in between Manny and Hermione.

"Now does every one know every one?" Dumbledore asked, happily.

"No, actually we've never met, Mandrin, was it?" Hermione's attempt at catty came out more dumb blonde.

"Who are you?" Manny's attempt at dumb blond came out catty.

"This is Ron Weasely, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore interjected.

"Manny, lovely to meet you" Manny said in her sweetest voice.

"Manny what?" Ron asked

"Um, Ah," Draco and Dumbledore were both drawing at straws.

"Thorson. I'm Norwegian on my fathers side." Manny didn't bat an eyelash at her blatant lie.

"And what're your parents names?" It was Harry's turn to be catty.

"Back off Potter." Draco snapped,

"That is enough! This is not an interrogation, and I will not sit by and watch the three of you turn it into one. I realize that letting you three run amuck has seriously damaged your manners, but if do not conduct yourselves in a manner befitting Gryffindors, I will have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore had drawn himself up, and the Gryffindore's looked ashamed.

"Aw, Gramps, no harm no foul! And any of you snooping about me again will result in your, shall we say, disappearance?" Manny was always careful when threatening people.

"Manuela Ellenore Thorson! I will not have this kind of behavior out of any you! Now, everyone apologize for making an old man raise his voice twice." Dumbledore easily used the fake name to scold her.

"Sorry," they said in unison just as the food appeared.

"So Potter, you seen the new Ravenclaw seeker?" Draco asked.

"Yea, wicked fast she is. Wait, are you being nice?"

"No, I just don't like uncomfortable silences, and since she's both our competition, I thought we could share strategies." Draco said.

"Oh, yea. She isn't as bad as the Hufflepuff beaters though. Brothers, and from a beater family, their dad plays for the New Zealand Stripes."

"Oh God, this is going to be a painful year."

The men all got into the Quidditch discussion, so Manny attempted to talk to Hermione

"Is that a vintage tee?"

"Yea, got it at a thrift shop in London." Hermione said looking apprehensive.

"I'm upfront to, well everyone, so here's the deal. I have, like, no non Slytherin friends. And as you may have noticed, Slytherin girls can't dress, at all.And that kills my ability to be nice. So wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend for coffee and lunch?"

"Ok, and your right Slytherin girls can't dress, well, I mean, you…"

"I know," Manny said giggling, " Wanna see a cool trick?"

"Ok!"

"Lace panties," Manny started, and the three boys looked at them, "Shoe shopping," each of them droned off into space. "Gramps, can Hermione and I go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" the boys were still droned out.

"Yes, if you get them out of this daze." Dumbledore replied, delighted the night had gone well.

"Oh yea! Black Corset bra." The boys snapped out and resumed their talk, while the girls talked muggle fashion.

Dumbledore was pleased his plan had worked. If Manny and Harry became friends, she could end the war for good.


	6. Chapter 6 kidnap

sorry ch5 was so badly written, this one will be better, promise! And REVIEW please? Pretty please with cherries and ice cream and chocolate and pickles on top?

Chapter 6: Kidnap

Saturday morning Manny was awake at 6:00. She straightened her hair and put on her favorite low-rise jeans paired with a black tank. Her makeup was punk and her shoes were classic skaters. The other girls in the dorm were still sleeping as she walked out. Draco still didn't know about her plans with Hermione, so she wrote him a note and left it by his door. Besides, she would be with the most powerful witch in the school, what could happen?

She met up with Hermione in the great hall and together they started the walk to Hogsmeade.

"So your half muggle?" Manny asked, starting off the conversation.

"Yea, my parents are both dentist, so it came as a bit of a shock when I got my letter. What about your parents?" Hermione was glad Manny hadn't called her a mudblood. Maybe there was some of Dumbledore deep down in side.

"Both squibs. Which was a total downer when I got into Teckla." Manny said.

"Why, did you not know?"

"No, in America basic magic is learned at home. There are muggle-born too, but they take special classes to get caught up with everyone else. I had to take them, but apparently I'm a decent witch on my own. I just don't apply myself to my studies. Which, ironically, is why I graduated two years early, and came here."

"Why did you come here?" Hermione knew about the laws, but Manny was a total mystery to her.

"Well, I couldn't really do anything in America for at least two more years, and Gramps is part of some big war going on over here."

"You don't know about the war? I thought they taught about it in class?"

"They do, but I skipped most of mine. I'm what you'd call a hoodlum."

"Hoodlum? Like baggy pants, whorish women, and rappers?" Hermione crooked her eyebrow toward the sky.

"Ok, a stoner. I sell drugs, smoke weed, get into fights, that sort of thing. My parents don't really care about me. My mom says I look like my grandfather on my dad's side. He threw my dad in an orphanage when he was 3, didn't have enough power. And my moms such a socialite, she doesn't have the time or the power to control me." Manny was always open, just never about names.

"Oh, I see." The girls walked in silence for a few seconds before Hermione realized Draco wasn't there. "Where's Draco?" she asked looking around to see if he was following.

"I gave him the slip. What about Harry and Ron?"

"Same here," Hermione gave Manny a guilty look, and they continued down the hill talking about the boys.

Draco awoke at exactly 7:52 am. Climbing out of bed he saw a note lying on his dresser. He opened it and found Manny's writing inside. He read it quickly and got dressed even quicker. He'd been hearing wisps of plans to kidnap Dumbledore's daughter if she was ever seen without Draco. They were being made by low rank death eaters, trying to get in good with the Dark Lord, but she could still get hurt. Just because they were low rank didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

As he ran out of the commons and up to the great hall, he missed a step and landed at the feet of Professor Snape.

"Where is Manny?" Snape was distraught.

"She went to Hogsmeade with Granger," Draco said standing up and running again.

"Wait, come with me, I know a short cut." Snape moved off towards a statue, tapped it with his wand, and a door slid open. Draco followed him in, and hurried off, hoping he wouldn't be late.

Manny and Hermione were having a good time. They had gotten coffee and were now searching for robes to wear to the Halloween feast. Manny had 4 years experience obeying her senses, and avoiding the police. Today was no different.

"Do you get the feeling were being watched?" Manny asked quietly.

"Now that you mention it, I do." Hermione had stayed out of trouble with Harry and Ron by paying attention to her senses too. "I think we should head back to the castle."

"No, not enough people. Lets go to Rosemertta's."

Sitting at a table with their backs to the wall, watching the door, Manny pulled out a muggle cell phone.

"Damn, no signal. Stupid thing cost more than the pain in the ass it causes."

"Who would've you called?" Hermione was watching the people walk passed the window.

"I don't know, Luciuse, probably."

"Luciuse Malfoy? Why him?" Hermione looked at Manny for a split second, missing the cloaked man walk past the window.

"He's kind of hot for one, and he knows all kinds of dark spells to cloak someone who's being followed."

The girls began debating the sex appeal of Luciuse Malfoy and didn't notice the door to the pub open. The cloaked man walked in and sat just out of their line of vision.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone, I think it's safe to head to the castle." Hermione said, standing and heading to the door, Manny following behind.

Draco stepped out of the dark tunnel into the light just as a scream cut the morning air. He and Snape took off running to the castle. In the distance he saw Manny and Hermione get grabbed by several men in cloaks. They disaparated with a simultaneous pop.

"Damn it!" Draco hissed at the air.

"We have to tell Dumbledore, then the Dark Lord. Quickly, we don't have much time." Snape said hurrying up to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7 backfired spells

Chapter 7: Backfired spells.

Manny was shoved into a tiny cell, and onto Hermione. Their wands had been taken, and now they awaited execution.

Lighting a cigarette Manny began to pace. "Ok, now's probably a good time to tell you a little about myself. My last name isn't Thorson, its Riddle. Only 7 people on this continent know that, me, you, the Malfoys, Dumbledore, and Tom."

"Riddle? Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Yes, now, I hung out with muggles in America, mostly the mafias. They prefer witches and wizards, it cleaner. I also studied a lot of the ancient magic. The Egyptians were powerful, but those spells take days. I think the Aztecs and Japanese are our best bets. Got anything on them?" Manny looked towards the door as someone walked by outside.

"No, I studied modern magic." Hermione's head was reeling from all the new information. 'Voldermort's granddaughter, and a mafia killer? What the hell, why not, I'm going to die any ways' she thought hopelessly.

"Ok, then I'm gonna need cumin, thyme, weed, and pipe, and some seeds. What dishes have those in them?" Manny was preparing a corner of the cell for the spell.

"Um, the first two are garnishes in Topest and Nigimo."

"Good," Manny stood up and beat on the door. A small window opened and a figure said, "What!"

"We want our last meals. Topest, sunflower seeds and a pound of weed with a pipe for me, and Nigimo for her." Manny was athoritive, so he summoned an elf. Seconds later the objects appeared on the floor, as the window was slammed shut.

Draco looked around, hoping one of the adults would tell him to do something. Tom had arrived half an hour ago and had been doing his best to think up spells to try to find Manny. Dumbledore was empting thoughts into his pensive and Snape was making calls in the fire, looking for a location large enough to summon all the death eaters to.

"To hell with it! My manor, now!" Tom shouted. He apparated out of the room, followed by Snape. Dumbledore put his pensive away and apparated behind Draco.

Draco stepped forward as soon as he was on solid ground, pulling up his sleeve and exposing his dark mark. Tom touched it and within minutes every death eater was on the Riddle grounds below them.

"Death eaters, I have an opportunity for you. Anyone with information regarding Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter will be rewarded. However, if I find her dead, if there is even the smallest..." He was cut of as a loud roaring sound screamed through the property and several people fell onto the ground directly below the window. Marcus Flint Sr. and Jr. were fiercely holding onto a struggling Hermione and Anglo Mitchells wastrying to fight off anattacking ball of flame and claws. The crowd backed away, fearing it was a dragon.

Snape jumped over the banister as a separating spell was shot from Draco's wand at the group. Seizing his opportunity, Anglo got up and began to run, when, once again, the ball of fire attacked him. Snape grabbed Hermione and pulled her back towards the wall.

Again Draco shot the separating spell, but this time it was accompanied by Tom and Dumbledore's as well. The ball of fire was hurled into the air, past the balcony. On its way down Manny's face growled out at them in rage. Tom summoned a pillow and she landed gently on the ground. She was still on fire, but she didn't move.

Tom said a memory spell and then cast the death eaters back to what they had been doing.

Minutes later, on the ground, 3 cages were summoned and the kidnappers were placed in them. Manny was still flaming, and Hermione shook, she hadn't ever been this close to the Dark Lord.

"Hermione, what happened?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"We were looking for dress robes to wear to the Halloween feast when we got the feeling we were being followed. Manny said we should go to Rosemertta's so we did. Nobody looked suspicious so we headed back to the castle. They," Hermione pointed to the caged men, "jumped out of the bushes and grabbed us. They took our wands and put us in a cell and then we got our last meals and Manny did a combination of an Aztec spell and a Japanese spell and I think it backfired!" Hermione had begun to cry, and Draco, being the closest, put his arm around her for comfort.

"It did not backfire." Manny's voice was intermitted with growls. Looking down at herself she added, "Ok, it backfired a little."

"Snape, I want you to help get my granddaughter back to normal, Draco, you take Miss Granger back to Dumbledore's office and explain things to her, we are going to stay here and, take care of, our little delinquents." Tom said and everyone went about their orders.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8 beginings

authors note:I am sooooo soooooo sooooo sorry guys! I know I complain about authors who leave their stories half done, and here I've left y'all hanging on a bad chapter! Soooo sorry guys!

* * *

chapter 8:Beginings

She missed the dark. It was never dark anymore, since the flames had engulfed her during the spell. She wasn't ever cold, but she wasn't hot either. They had shrunk down after the first of Snape's potions, and today was dose two. She couldn't wait for the dark.

"Are you sure we can't wait till the sun goes down?" Manny whined walking up the stairs of Snape Manor, following Professor Snape.

"Yes, I worry how much damage is being down with the flames still there. The sooner their gone, the sooner I can examine you." He smiled back at her. Manny had been…extraordinary. That's the only way he could put it. He did not spend much time at the Manor, and the elves had started to slide. She had them working like well oiled muggle tractors, by the second day. She woke up early, got the house elves their chores, picked something out for him to wear, and had the paper unfolded to the weather reports (his favorite section). He felt like a king, but he had also started to worry about Manny. She nearly fainted at her grandfathers' super, and she had growled at the elves when they got home. Home? She didn't live here, but he felt like it was their home.

Once they were in the potions lab in the attic, Snape began mixing ingredients, and Manny sat on a stool waiting for something to do.

She didn't have to wait long as a house elf stumbled in drunk and stoned.

"Masser, Mizas, I would like to tell you to go fuck a donkey, I Quit!" the little thing then proceeded to laugh like a hyena.

Manny growled at the arrogant creature, and leapt to her feet. Grabbing the pipe out its little hand, she picked him up, strode to the window, opened it, and with a, "Sleep your drunken ass outside you ungrateful wretch!" threw him four stories down into a rosebush.

"He didn't land in the roses did he? It was my great something grandmothers."

"No! No! Maybe. Yea. He did." Manny said sheepishly.

"Its fixable. Good shot by the way." Smiling he went back to potion.

20 minutes later he handed her a vial which she downed with a nasty face. In an instant the flames disappeared, and Manny fainted out the window.

_Manny loved Snape Manor. In the heart of London's oldest and poshest houses, it was like a tiny island of magic in an ocean of muggles. She also loved being the self proclaimed women of the house. Seeing as she was here anyways, she might as well keep the house up, like a proper women. Her philosophy: if you can't take care of a man, hold down a decent job, and have fun with your friends you don't deserve to call yourself a women. Muggles back home tried to call her sexiest, but that was only the hippie women. Men thought if all women thought like her, the world would be a much better place. And Manny agreed._

_She looked around at the night, and made out two kids riding brooms low along the ground. A third toddled around with a pacifier trying to catch fireflies. They all had black hair, but their skin was olive colored. A hand reached around her shoulders and a kiss was placed on her forehead. Just as she turned to see who it was, Snape's voice cut through the dream._

His face swam into her vision and her body felt like it had been broken. Badly.

Snape moved with a determination he hadn't felt in years. Manny had fallen four stories into his who the hell cares rosebush. Her left arm was broken and thorns protruded from her skin every where. The flames, thankfully were gone, and the only burn she had was on her right arm, a large red dragon clawing into her skin, the tail wrapping around her wrist while the head shot flames up her shoulder. He set the arm and removed the thorns with a wave of his wand, and clotted the bleeding holes with another. He picked her up and carried her to her room, closing the blinds and extinguishing all the candles but two, one by the door, and one he could read from by her bed.

She looked beautiful, even with cuts all over her face and neck. But he would never be more than her teacher, and he knew that. In his private thoughts though, he could imagine.


	9. Chapter 9 back to school

Chapter9: back to school

Manny entered the common room to find a raging party. Draco saw her, and screamed, "The party girls here! Hey shut up, the party girls here, every body hide! Quick!" He, along with half the people dove under tables or behind chairs while the other half covered their faces. Draco looked over the couch he was behind, and jumping out screamed, "Surprise!" and was followed by a chorus of, "Surprise!" as everyone else followed his lead. Manny just laughed and took the bottle of Fire whiskey he handed her.

"How drunk are you?" she asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Pretty damn, why do you look like you fought a rosebush?" He slurred a little, but he was comprehensible.

"Cause I did..." Manny was cut off by Hermione jumping on her back.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Slytherins through the best parties ever!"

"You missed the Trios latest falling out, Hermione's been kicken' it with us since she found out she was adopted." Draco filled Manny in on the details, and then wandered off to find more Whiskey.

"What the hell, your adopted? From who?" Manny was getting tipsy.

"I donno, some member of the Black family. Or maybe it was the Grays, Either way their dead. So I'm not a mudblood, and I like being mean, its fun!" Hermione wasn't making sense, but it didn't matter, there was a party to attend.

Manny was swarmed with people welcoming her back when Draco returned.

"Hey common, giv'er some room!" Draco managed to slur out while pushing people back out of the way. "Common, the Tom wants to see you"

"The who? Please tell me your not talking about my grandfather."

"NO, NO, no, the Tom doesn't have any kids, he's bloody ugly, looks like a damn snake…" As Draco babbled Manny caught Snape raise his bottle of Fire Whiskey to her, smile, and walk out the of the common room.

"Hey Pansy, you know Pansy, don't you Draco, go dance with her," Manny shoved Draco into Pansy's eager arms and followed Snape out.

In the hall, Manny saw a shimmer of wand light from around the corner, and, lighting her own wand, followed it. It moved up a hidden staircase, through a trap door, and out to a third floor corridor.

Snape leaned against an open window and lit a cigarette. He slumped over and looked down to the ground. He envied the kids down stairs. Not a care in the world more than who likes who's hair. Not one of them had seen true horrors, these Death Eaters of the future. He felt a hand on his and jumped. Looking over he saw Manny. The moon lit her green eyes on fire, turning them the lightest blue green he'd ever seen. Her fingers interlocked in his and she peered at a spider on the ledge. An inaudible whisper escaped her soft lips, and the spider began to wriggle, then slowly curled up and died. She looked up at him and he saw an empty, dead soul in her perfect eyes. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, turned and walked back the way she came. At the end of the hall, she turned and gracefully motioned him to follow her back to the party. Putting his cigarette out on the spiders body, he followed her back through the dark castle, mesmerized by her gracefully swaying body.

Leading him to the grounds, Manny looked back every now and then to make sure Snape was still following her. She knew Tom was waiting in the Forbidden Forest for them, but he could wait a few minutes while she and Snape examined each others mouths in the comfort of one of the beach's many trees. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. Gently, she took the lead and pushed him against the closest tree. He kissed her gently, tentative of his actions. Their tongues met in the middle, and both disappeared in the kiss. Manny's body shook with longing when Snape broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"We can't do this. I'm a teacher, you're a student. I've known both of your grandfathers since I was a child. We can't do this now." His conscience was rejecting this, but his body and mind were in shock he'd broken the kiss.

'I know. Someday." Manny leaned into his chest and his arms held her to him tightly.

They stayed this way for several more minutes, before she moved away and smiled at him.

"Who the hell names their child Severus? Did your mother smoke crack when she was pregnant or is she just mean?" They both laughed and she led him to the meeting.


	10. Chapter 10 The meeting

Chapter10: the meeting

Manny and Severus stepped into the clearing 10 minutes later. Tom was pacing around, while Luciuse and Draco looked bored.

"Holy shit, where were you? I had to get away from Pansy, stumble through the forest drunk and I was still here before you two! You are blond." Draco said.

"I had business to attend to. Snape got me off the hook with McGonagall. And you have a little gloss, there on your neck, no, wait, that's a hicky. Good Job." Manny easily diverted the main conversation away from her and Severus' lateness towards Draco's hicky.

"What kind of business is more important than my meeting?" Tom hissed at them quietly.

"The kind of business I ran, and currently still run, with my American contacts. None of which concerns you, your empire, or anything you know." Manny was snippy, the man she wanted more than anything was two feet away and she couldn't have him.

Death Eaters started apparating into the clearing moments later. As the meeting started Manny looked at the men around her. Handsome, young, prominent Death Eaters. All wearing nice suits and dress pants. And all smiling at her like she was the dessert treat.

"Manuela has final say in the matter of course, but you will be prescreened by the four of us before you get near her." Tom was saying to the men.

Manny looked at Draco and then Severus, hoping for an explanation, but they looked as bewildered as she felt. So she got comprehension, "What the hell is this? I am not a contest prize to be given to the winner. I will not sit through this." She drew herself up into the scariest thing any of the men had ever seen: A pissed off, semi-depressed, royal woman. A few men near her shrank back slightly, showing her obedience. Tom drew himself up as well. He had faced hundreds of unloyal subjects. Manny shouldn't be hard, she was only a girl.

"Manny, this is what's best for your future. I know what I'm talking about, I've lived much longer than you," He was cut off by Manny raising her hand in silence.

"Maybe what's best for me is to go back to America. Leave you to your petty war, heirless, and without a shred of hope."

"I can win this war on my own, and you leaving won't solve anything. You'd be back with your parents,"

"No, unlike you, I have friends. And if you could win this war, you would have done it 15 years ago." The truth in her words cut Tom a low blow. The Death Eaters looked on in astonishment, unwilling to believe what Manny had just done.

"Leave, now." Tom spoke quietly, pronouncing each word with care. "I am going to…"

"Going to what? You know as well as I do you can't do anything to me that will even remotely phase me." Manny knew respect to elders was key, but when she felt threatened, she would do anything for the survival of her will.

"I don't like being undermined by a girl!" Tom was loosing patience. He knew he couldn't win, but at least he could make a decent effort to put up a fight.

"Then don't plan my future for me." Manny's simple compromise ended the fight.

Severus watched this exchange with a grim horror. He didn't think Tom capable of human emotion until he saw him control himself for the sake of his granddaughter's life.

As Draco, Manny, and Severus walked back to the castle Draco pulled a bottle of Fire Whiskey out, took a long drink, and passed the bottle to Severus. "I don't wanna even think about what the hell happened back there."

By the time they reached the castle, the bottle was empty and Draco was having his own private party in his head. Outside the commons door, Severus stopped Manny and asked, "What business?"

"A very well to do, slightly dangerous, and very much illegal one." Manny smiled at him and walked into the last hours of the party.


	11. Chapter 11 In secret

Chapter 11

The Christmas holidays were upon the school. Manny had chosen to stay at the school, but she was permitted to leave for the town or parties at her slightest whim. She was sitting in a warm coffee shop, notebook in front of her, pen in hand, and cell phone on her ear.

"No! God damn are you fucking deaf? I told you to hold off on the fucking shipment! How the hell am I supposed to get to Romania today? Do you think I have magical powers that I can use to transport me across large spaces? Do you think? Ever?" a small voice squeaked in her ear, and was cut off by, "Just forget it. I'll deal with it you fucking moron." And she flipped the phone shut, lighting a cigarette, she went over the note she had been righting.

_Severus,_

_Meet me at 45 south and 119 east, 12 tonight._

_Vladimirishka, my love_

_Me_

Short and partially encrypted. The coordinates were a small farm house she had purchased in the Romanian hills, before the whole second grandfather thing came along. She was in fact one of the wealthiest women in the world, selling drugs, doing hits, anything that she could make a profit for. Her phone call had made the man feel stupid, but she had planned on it being there anyways. She could, at anytime, sneak off to one of her many houses and simply disappear under enough spells and enchantments to take down Hogwarts.

Folding the letter, she put a spell of secrecy on it. Severus would only be able to open it when he was totally alone, and after reading it twice, it would burst into flames. She sealed it with a kiss, and flicked it with her wand watching it zoom back up to the castle.

The note slid under the door to Severus' office and onto his desk, on the paper he was marking. He opened it, and saw the bright red lipstick print and smiled. He unfolded it, read it, and tossed the paper to the side. He watched it burn to ash before getting up and striding to his chambers, a happy smile on his face.

Dumbledore watched his granddaughter in his crystal ball. He had thought she would fall for Draco or Ron, but she had surprised him. She obviously made her own destiny, completely oblivious to the one predestined to her. Her parents knew she was a drug runner, but he knew it was much more than that. He knew about the deaths, the hiding places, the cruelty. But he never realized it wasn't because it was part of her destiny, but because it's what she wanted. He looked at thegirl he had brought candy to as a small baby, his daughters pride and joy. And for the first time saw pure evil in her. A happy demon, oblivious to the world, only doing what she had too to get what she wanted. He shivered and threw a scarf over the crystal's picture.

Severus apparatted to the point 15 minutes early. "Vladimirishka" he whispered to the door. It creaked open and revealed a room lit with red and black candles. A dark wood was laid as flooring, and the curtains were black. Red cushions were on the floor by a cozy fire. And on top of the cushions Manny lounged in a black thong and red corset. Two bags lay on the floor beside her, one with American money, and another with weed. She looked up and blew smoke at him.

"You're early" Manny stood and walked up to Severus, giving him a deep kiss.

"Wanted to make sure I got the right place." He smiled down at her.

"You were checking up on me." She smiled back

"Maybe." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue. She pulled him back to a bedroom he hadn't seen, and onto the large canopy bed in the middle. She pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

(Two hours later)

She traced the dark mark on his arm with her finger. Her head was on his chest and his other arm held her protectively.

"I should get back, papers to grade." Severus said, not moving.

"You can do that tomorrow." Manny said, perfectly content.

"Mmkay." He said kissing her on the forehead and drifting off to sleep.

Manny's phone started singing 'Fight for your right to party' at 6:11 am. "Hey Gramps, its still morning, why are you calling?"

"Because when I tried the fireplace I saw my potions master in you bed naked."

"Good reason"

"I disapprove of this Manny. He's much too old for you."

"Fuck off, it's my choice."

"Well send him back to the school, I want a word with him."

"You aren't going to tell him to leave me alone are you?"

"No, I'm going to tell him that if he hurts you, I will lock him in a closet with rancid flesh for food."

"Ok, he's on his way."

Manny looked over at Severus. He smiled at her, and instead of getting up, she lay back down in his arms and fell asleep again.

Authors note----- sorry its late yall, went out of town, more tonight or tomorrow morning.


	12. Chapter 12 the breakup

Manny and Harry never really talked, but they had been the only upperclassmen to stay at Hogwarts this year. Manny was eating breakfast when Harry threw himself in the seat beside her.

"Look, I know we don't talk, but if I spend another minute with the Creeveys, I'll go bloody insane!" He gasped to her.

"Alright, don't cry, I'm going to the Pitch if you want to join me in a little one on one?" she smiled at his amusing exasperation.

"Oh, thank you, I'll go get my broom and meet you there."

"10 minutes and I start with out you." She called after him.

Harry made it to the pitch in 5, and Manny released the Snitch. "1 point every time you get the snitch, first one to ten wins."

"This will be easy" Harry said flying off.

Denis Creevey watched from the stands while their excellent forms matched each others perfectly. Coming to the wrong conclusion as usual, he scampered off to spread the news of Harry's new girlfriend.

"Your good, and thanks." Harry said as the two walked back to the castle.

"For what?"

"Getting me away from the Creeveys."

"You got some evil in you yet, Potter."

"Yea you wish!" he gave her a little push and took off up the stairs to change.

Manny turned and found Severus glaring at her from the wall. He stood up and turned down the stairs to the dungeons. She followed him into his office.

"What's wrong?" She asked shutting the door.

"Like you don't know."

"I don't, wouldn't have asked if I did."

"Don't play stupid, I saw you."

"And I've seen you a lot, too, still not following you."

"Good workout with Potter? Nice touch with the brooms."

"Oh my God! You think? Me and Potter? Oh fucking Christ! I took pity on him so he wouldn't have to hang with those annoying Creeveys! Jesus! You actually think I could, ewwww! Fucking ew, Severus, ew!"

"You didn't? Because the whole schools talking about the hottest new couple."

"Oh god! Now, I'm scared."

"Like you don't love a good hero." Severus sneered, still not believing.

"Are you insane? I don't like heroes. I like villains. Truly evil, brilliant, dark villains. Not unlike you." She changed her tone from hysterical to loving, moving closer to give him a kiss.

"Whatever you say. I don't sleep with cheaters, we are through." He looked at her, barely containing the rage boiling beneath his heartless exterior. All she could do was stare back for a split second before taking off to her dorm, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Severus sat at his desk, the weight of how wrong he was forcing out his legs. He began calling in favors five minutes later, hoping some lavish presents would get her back in his arms.

Manny lay on her bed, holding back the tears. She had never been more in love than she had been with Severus. But now she was single. She sat up and moved to her closet, pulling out a pair of tight blue jeans and a black and red corset with a matching thong. As she put the clothes on she made a mental list of ways to subtly torment Snape. She laughed when she thought of him as Severus. Severus was dead to her, and Snape would pay for it till his death. She pulled on a pair of black boots, bewitched her hair into a permanently 'messy' bun, and strode out the door with her magical mp3 player screaming American rock music.


	13. Chapter 13 gifts

When school started in January, Manny had a sexy new wardrobe to flaunt and a heartless attitude to match. She was getting sick of having to explain the pity story to the Slytherins, so she started a 'talk to me and I'll fuck you up' approach. It worked until she went to breakfast and noticed a group of fourth year Gryffindors whispering and pointing at her.

Walking up to the group she growled, "Something interesting to you girls?"

A large girl replied, "So how's Harry in bed?"

The large girl was taken to the hospital wing by professor McGonagall, and Manny was taken to Dumbledore's office by Flitwick.

Dumbledore stared at Manny for a moment before he began. "What is so wrong with Harry?"

"He lost me my boyfriend."

This shocked the old man. He had never in all his years as a teacher, see a girl put someone in the hospital wing with so much damage done in such a short time over a rumor.

"Severus…"

"Believed it. But whatever. How much detention do I get?"

"2 weeks, and you will be serving them with Professor Snape."

Manny didn't so much as flinch, she just stood up and walked back down to breakfast.

The Slytherins all gave her props for the brutal attack, and when Hermione came over to say her two bits, Harry came too.

"I'm sorry about the rumor, no ones fessing up to it." Harry said, trying to get on the same page with Manny.

"What do you think your doing?" She ignored his words and instead focused on his simply being there.

"I thought…"

"I don't care. Get the hell away from me before I rip off you tiny dick and shove it down your throat."

Harry left to sit with Ron and Manny glanced at Snape, who had watched the whole affair. He had arranged for the gifts to start coming in today's post, things only Manny would know he had sent.

The owls came fluttering in 10 minutes later, spreading over the children and delivering their parcels for bits of toast. 7 owls dragged in a large box straight to Manny. The note on the outside said simply 'I'm sorry.' She pulled off the lid and saw a gorgeous 2end dynasty Egyptian gold curve sword. A prize a million archeologist would kill for, and she had just gotten it as a present. She looked at Snape and saw his hopeful expression. She grabbed the box and walked out to beat his first period potions class to the classroom and give back the dream sword.

In the classroom, she conjured some lush fabric and wrapped the sword in it, tied it shut and wrote her own note of'go to hell' and laid it on Snape's desk. She was just leaving when he turned down the hall. She turned towards the Slytherin dorm, box in hand. He hurried to the class and saw the bulky package. He read the note and his face fell. He pulled out the sword, laid it in a black wooden box, inlaid with golden hieroglyphs, and set into his first lesson of the day, getting meaner to every class as the day worn on.

Manny sprinted up to her dorm that night to change and put away her books. She tossed her books on a box on her bed, grabbed out a t-shirt and whirled around to look at the box. Another Egyptologist dream. Perfect condition, brilliant workman ship, and the sword it was made for lay inside. She gasped, and shook horribly as she again wrote 'go to hell' on a slip of paper and summond a house elf to take it to Snape. It was getting really, really hard to send them back. And it was getting hard to keep telling him no.

Snape looked up from his papers when a house elf popped in. "Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but this package is for you."

"Leave it there, and take this to its sender." He handed him a flat box with a glass window in its door. Inside lay a diamond necklace and earring set.

"Yes sir."

The house elf was sent back five minutes later with a note barely readable, as Manny had been shaking. Just after the elf disappeared, Manny herself walked in, carrying the blue sapphire bracelet the elf brought her.

"What the hell?" She spoke quietly, her eyes sad and red. "You dump me and then give me all this shit?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I could kill Potter if you want?"

"No, you can't."

"Yea well, I could off Weasley." His eyes welled up at her sad smile.

"You said we were over, not me."

"I know and I don't know why. Please, please take me back?" He said the last part literally on his knees.

"I don't think I can. Not yet."

"But someday?"

"Someday."

"Take these gifts then, I don't need them. And keep any others you might get, please? I love to spoil you, but its hard when you send everything back." They smiled at each other and Manny set about doing her detention work (cleaning, dusting, helping grade papers.) and Snape set about watching her, knowing he at least had hope.


	14. Chapter 14 dreaming

authors note: review please, im runnin out of stuff to put into the middle(ive got the end lol) so review and help me out!

* * *

Chapter14

_He saw her watching their children. He lightly kissed her forehead. She turned to him just as a series of pops sounded around the garden. The Order of the Phoenix army stormed in, grabbing the children out of the way. He was hit by an immobilizing charm from behind. She froze and he saw the shock turn to rage in her eyes. Fire shot from her hands, burning the Order members. As his attacker was engulfed in flames the charm broke and he climbed to his feet, only to feel a bright pain light through him. He saw his body fall to the ground and looked behind him to see Albus Dumbledore behind him, wand raised, hatred in his tired old eyes. She looked at his body, then at her grandfather. The fire died and she froze, as though she too had been hit by an immobilization charm. A scream, louder than a Banshee's escaped her, followed by a sonic boom that knocked over the Order. She fell to her knees, hands over her head, still screaming, tears pouring down her face. She swept their children to her, and apparatted away with his body._

Severus woke with a start. The dream he had been having since Manny fell out the window was getting longer, more detailed. He got out of bed and made a simple dream draught, and sent a note of absence to his dream killer. He drained the vial and fell asleep, hoping for more information, but the only dreams he had were of their night in Romania and her beautiful face.

Manny walked into fifth period potions only to find a frazzled looking astrology teacher trying to bring order to the class.

"Class, please take your seats, we will begin shortly."

"YO! Sit yur asses down so Miz Teech can tell us where Snapes at." Manny barked in her most southern accent

* * *

at the Gryffindors and Slytherins. A few sat but the rest ignored her. A burst of fire from Manny's wand settled the class to a low grumble, which earned a smack upside the back of the head to several people.

"Thank you, Miss..?"

"Manny. No Miz. Wheres Snape?"

"He called in sick, a bug or something, any ways class… Miss Manny where are you going?"

"I don't do subs. Peace." Manny left the class to chatter again, and headed to Snape's chambers.

Severus was just getting out of the shower when a knock sounded at the door. He smiled when he saw Manny on the other side. "Aren't you supposed to be in potions?"

"Yea, but I ditched to come check on you. Sub said you had a bug."

"No, just some weird dreams last night."

"Weird how?"

"Me dieing, our kids, your gorgeous body." He shrugged.

"At Snape Manor?" She asked.

"Yes, how did you…?"

"Because I've been having the same dream."

The towel that Severus had been holding around his waist fell to the ground. He hastily picked it up and tied it round his hips. "You've what?"

"Yea since I fell out the window. Did any of the thorns poke you when you pulled them out?"

"Thorns? From the rosebush? Probably, I climbed in to get you out. Why?"

"They're some plants that give powers to people. Like seeing traumatic events before they happen, to change their outcome."

"We know its going to happen, we just don't know when." Severus had pulled on a pair of jeans and was attempting to apply gel to his hair (giving it a greasy look).

Grabbing the bottle of gel and spraying water on his hair to wash it again, she said, "We could just not get married."

"What!"

"We have kids in the dreams. And we're at Snape Manor. Isn't it obvious that we're married?"

"So is this like early engagement?"

"Its ineventable that I marry the love of my life and have his children, and since you are that man, I would assume as much." She smiled at him in the mirror as she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut his hair into a short and messy style.

"Where is my hair!" he gaped at the short hair on his head while Manny grabbed the gel, spiked up his hair, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now you're every girls dream guy."

"I thought you liked my hair?" he whined.

"I did, but I like this even more."

"So what about this dream, what do you see?" He asked, fingering his new hairdo.

"We're in the garden, its night, then just a bunch of confusion and unbelievable sadness."

"You don't see what caused the… sadness as you put it?"

"No clue. I see fire and green and then Gramps and then I'm at Tom's castle. That's it."

A bell rang from somewhere in the tower, and Severus stood up. "Well this happens years in the future, our kids have to be at least 6 or 7. We'll figure it out later." His words reassured Manny, but he was thinking. Manny had said unbelievable sadness. That meant she would comprehend his death on a subconscious level, but she wouldn't at the moment be thinking clearly. And she didn't know she shot the fire from her body. "How's that burn doing?" he hadn't thought much on it for months.

"Pretty nasty at the moment. Started throbbing when I dreamt about the fire. It was fresh when I woke up."

"Let me get you a potion that'll keep it from getting infected." He poured the potion on her arm, and watched it soak in. She pulled down her sleeve and he put his arm around her and led her out of the chambers to dinner.


	15. Chapter 15 old friends

One week before spring break and the only news was about a gruesome attack from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named on a mostly wizard city in the northern Alps. The school was buzzing, this attack had wiped out the entire city; children, parents, and muggles alike. Several kids had left to go to their families' services, and others to back to paranoid parents. Most people talked about it with horror and fear, but the Slytherins talked about it with pride and reverence. Dumbledore gave a speech to honor the dead and to, in his words, 'band the school together as one.' Manny had stopped visiting him unless necessary after the speech. She couldn't stand to be related to him, the damn goody two shoes, let alone see him.

She concentrated on business, which wasn't going well. Apparently the FBI was on the trail of Elle the Dragon, her business alias. They'd never find her, but they had begun poking holes in her network. Many friends and small time partners were being taken into custody and there they spilled what they knew, broadening the FBI's view of her business. She, personally, was wanted for several counts of murder, 15 counts of grand theft, and drug running. Tom had also been asking for advice on muggle laws, as the police were informed on the muggle deaths in the city he had obbiliterated. She spent her time apparating to people in her network, erasing herself and her business from their minds, and apparatting to Tom's castle to help him plan for future attacks, which is where she was at the present moment.

"Look, if you take this village, then the city here will put up charms. But if you take the city from here, you can take the village too." Manny said pointing at the map on Tom's oak desk.

"Yes, but how am I to take the city? It's full of muggles." He said.

"Umm, well… Ok, you take their army post first. Now to do that, you have to have fast apparaters who can fire off spells and hold up impermeable shields."

"Why?"

"Because, they will have guns, tanks, dogs, the works. They have to be able to fire a spell then apparate away, so they don't get shot. Now, once you get the base, you invade the city starting at the police, fire, and ambulance stations. Those are a muggles worst fears, that the people who are supposed to help them, turn on them. Then you take the government buildings, the banks, and large businesses. It's crucial that you wipe out communication as well. Power lines, towers, anything that looks electrical. Better get people who lived or know about muggles with intelligence, they'll know what to blow out. After that, the city is a free for all." She finished up and looked around. A women took notes and the men looked amazed.

"That's brilliant. How do you know all this?" Luciuse asked.

"I deal with muggles in my other..." Her phone rang, cutting her off mid-sentence. She looked at the I D and saw Markovich's picture. "Sorry, gotta take this," she said leaving the office. She picked up in the hall. "Aloha."

"Eellie, Eellie, they took me in. What do I do?" he asked, his Russian accent thick with terror.

"Nothing. You do nothing, ok? Don't talk to anyone, don't do anything. I'll be there in half an hour, ok? Vichie, just don't say anything, ok? I'll get you out."

"Ok, I won't Eelie, just hurry." He hung up before the call could be traced.

This was bad. Markovich was her number one. A strong Russian muggle, he was smart and Manny's best friend. They had met on her first hit, she was to kill his friend and he stopped her. She kicked his ass and they had been friends ever since. He was the only muggle who knew she was a witch and the only muggle she cared about.

She ran back in the office. "I have to go. Damn FBI."

"Wait, where are you going?" Tom asked. He knew business was bad and he was helping when he could.

"To get Vichie out. I'm bringing him back here." She walked out and apparated into a trap.

Five tasers hit her as she walked into the station. She fell to her knees and gritted her teeth. Falling to the floor she heard, "Allright boys! We made history!" Someone bent down to grab her and she sent a crunatious at him.(the one that shuts down the brain) He fell down and she lept to her feet. A large woman knocked her wand out of her hand and shoved a taser at her. Manny growled and flung her open hand at the woman. She expected to feel the taser, but instead the woman screamed in agony. Looking at her she saw flames shoot from her hand. "This is new." She smiled evilly to her self, and shot flames towards the rest of the group. Her aim wasn't good and the fire wasn't steady, but it got her to Markoviche's cell.

"Vichie! She grabbed his arm and apparated away with him to Tom's castle.

Half an hour after Manny left the office, she apparated back in with a large man. Tom looked up, curiosity on his face. He was about to ask who he was when Manny collapsed and the man fell to her side, checking her vitals the muggle way. This must be that Markovich fellow she talked about.

Regaining consciousness, Manny began to get up when Vichie's large arm pushed her back down.

"No, Eelie, you lay and let Grandpa Tom fix you." His thick accent was comforting.

"Alright, you're fixed, now who are you, and what happened to you?" Tom asked, talking first to Manny, then to Markovich, then back to Manny.

"This is Markovich, and I got tasered again." Manny replied, finally sitting up.

"Why is there a muggle in my house?" Tom demanded.

"He's good with war tactics, can kill a man, wizard or muggle, twenty-eight ways…"

"Thirty-six now." Vichie added.

"And he's the best best of your granddaughter."

"Fine, fine, I give!" Tom laughed, his hands held up in mock surrender. "How's Severus going to react when he meets him?"

"He breaks up with me again and I'm going to rip off his dick, fry it up on a grill, and shove it down his throat. He knows that. He knows I don't sleep where I work, and he knows Vichie already." She smiled.

"You're going to what his what?" Tom looked horrified.

"Cut off his dick, cook it, and feed it to him." She answered slowly, like Tom was a retarded child.

"Y-y-you do that, I-i-i'm just going to go find a spell to protect my genitalia. Nice to meet you Markovich." He scurried of, hand over his man.

"Come on, I'll show you around the castle." The two left to wander and catch up before getting to business.


	16. Chapter 16 reunions

Chapter 16:runions

As the two walked around the large building, Markovich filled her in on what had happened in the few months she had been at Hogwarts. A prominent drug runner had turned out to be an FBI spy, and took down nearly 2/3 of her American business.

"4,957 raids in 2 days. The largest drug bust in history, Ellie." Vichie told her, almost a smile on his face.

"Yea and the biggest loss of funds in history. Did they contact my parents?" Manny (AKA Ellie) asked.

"No, they mysteriously decided to take a tour of China, and left the day before the raids. I suspect they got funds from a hidden bank account off in Cuba. But vat do I know? I'm just a dumb Russian." The almost smile was all smile now.

"Brilliant! Thank god for parental love and protect…" She was cut off by two pops as Draco and Severus apparated onto the path in front of them. "Hey honey," she redirected, giving Severus a kiss.

"Markie! What's goin' on?!" Draco said, shaking Markovich's hand. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Manny asked, looking from one to the other.

"We go wa-ay back, how d'ya know each other?" Draco answered.

"We're business partners, and I do freelance for Draco on occasion." Markovich said sheepishly.

"Well then," Manny had a fake huff in her voice, "I'll leave you spinsters alone to catch up." She smiled and pulled Severus off towards her dungeon wing of the castle, Markovich and Draco running to keep up.

In her spacious living room, house elves scurried around bringing drinks and narcotics to the group.

"I can't believe my parents never gave me a house elf. Their absolutely fantastic fun!!"

"I can't believe their green," Markovich said in disgust as one brought him a gin and tonic.

"Yea but watch this," Severus chimed in, "you, you, and you fight to the death. Winner doesn't work for a week." The group watched in humor as the poor green elves began to fight each other for their lives, pulling little ears, biting rumps, and scratching at each other like hungry lions over a meat scrap, until Markovich, laughing hysterically, said; "No more! No more! It's too funny! Make them stop, or I'll die laughing!"

"Stop it you stupid ingrates! What the hell is wrong with you, trying to kill your fellow elf for a week off work? You're disgusting! Two months in the corner." Manny said, still laughing. "Oh before I forget, my 17th is coming next month, and you all had better be at my party."

"Your 17?" the three chimed together, Severus and Markovich unable to believe she was merely 17, Draco unable to believe she was a year older than him.

"No I'm 42 and drive a comet 2." She said, sarcastically, "Of course I'm 17."

"Wow, I feel a little bit like a dirty old perv." Severus said, taking his arm off her shoulders.

"And I feel retarded, having a 17 yr. old boss." Markovich chimed in.

"Come on, don't feel threatened cause I'm a 3erd your age, feel threatened cause I'm 3 times as fabulous as you," She said, snuggling back under Severus' arm as Markovich threw a house elf at her.

"What d'ya want for your birthday, Miss Attitude?" Draco asked her.

"Hmmm…. Well, I've got a guy, a mansion, a throne, how about….. hmmm… More house elves!! No, wait, better thought, kill that nark that ruined my business, and bring me his stuffed head to hang over the fireplace." She answered, the demonic look blurring her vision slightly, as her mouth watered thinking about the muggle's head over her fireplace.

"I'll get you the elves," Draco said.

"And I'll kill him for you. I can't promise you his head," Markovich started.

"But I can. I know the perfect spell." Severus finished for him, kissing her on the head.

Tom entered the room just then, Luciuse in his wake."Manny, could I borrow Markovich, the councils here."

"Yes, do ya need me?"

"No, why are there house elves with their noses in a corner?"

"They were being rotten." She answered in her sweetest voice.

"Ok, whatever, Come on Draco, the council is ready for you, too." He said turning around and sweeping out, the two following with a nodded goodbye to the couple.

"Alone at last," Severus said, pulling her into a deep make out session.


	17. Chapter 17 Demonic

Ch 17

Manny walked down the hall, watching the hands on her watch slowly rotate around. 10 seconds, 5 seconds, 3, 2, 1 Happy Birthday!! She thought to herself a smile on her face. As she neared the corridor she had first enticed Severus at, she heard Pansy's whiney voice.

Quietly she ducked into the shadow and ebbed closer to the corner.

"But why not?" Pansy whined in her poutiest voice.

"Because she'll find out, and it will be more than our lives she takes." Manny couldn't quite make out the owners voice, but whoever it was seemed tempted by whatever Pansy was offering.

"No she won't and just what is so flipping great About Manny Thorson? She's just a snobby bitch if you ask me."

"She's got shit loads of power and she's sexy." Manny stuck her head around the corner, trying to make out who was talking to Pansy about her.

"So!! I'm not saying lets get married, I just want a bit of fun." Pansy was getting slightly exasperated. Getting men to cheat wasn't this hard.

"Well..." the sounds of kissing could be heard, so Manny looked around the corner and saw a back engulfing Pansy. A familiar back. Severus' back.

Stepping out, neither noticed her until she asked very quietly, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

Pulling apart, sheer terror in both their eyes, they both attempted an excuse, faltering when they saw a large vein pop out in her neck at the sound of their voices. She turned around and tour off back the way she had come, down to the commons, Severus on her heels calling "Wait!!! Please! Let me explain!!"

She ran past the other few late-niters, who called 'Happy birthday'. Taking a bag out of the closet, she headed back out, knocking into Severus outside the door. They fell, and he again tried to stop her, but she kicked him off, and took off out of the castle.

She finally stopped outside the Hogs Head, and caught her breath. She walked in and dropped down at the bar. The unsavory cliental looked at her body. She could feel their eyes, hear their disgusting thoughts. One made towards her.

"Aren't you a pretty little girl? Running away?" He only got half a smirk off before falling to the floor screaming and writhing.

"Silencio. Firewhiskey." Her voice dripped with hatred, the scar on her arm glowed bright red, and the man still rolled on the floor, unable to scream.

The small barkeep brought her his largest bottle, and began to roll the man towards the back.

"No. Leave him."

The poor old man hadn't seen this kind of cruelty since the height of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was upon the world.

The door opened, and Severus walked in. "Please, Manny let me explain!" he exclaimed, seeing her at the bar.

"No. Crunatias!"

His head and body locked in searing agony, he felt as though the world was gone, and he struggled to break the curse, to send her a tiny bit of the pain he had felt before she had cursed him.

She got up and dropped a handful of bills on the counter, and walked back to the cool night air. She saw Gramps out of the corner of her eye and turned away from him towards the edge of town.

"Manuela, please come here." Same loving old grandfather. Same good person.

She turned and he saw again that demon, hiding behind her eyes, no longer happy but enraged. He could feel the power emanating from her; she could kill just by looking at someone at the moment. She looked into his eyes and he understood. She had known about her father's father. Left school because she had killed a 1st year stupid enough to ask if she was related to Voldermort. Had known the spell would backfire, used it to get closer to Severus. The connections clicked together in his mind, one after another as she looked into his eyes. A smile formed on her face, as his eyes widened. "Hope you lived well, old man." Echoed slightly around him as she apparated away.

Tom looked up as Manny popped into his office. "Manny! Happy…" His voice faltered as a crystal egg exploded behind her.

"Kill him. In front of everyone." Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Kill who?" He asked verbally as Severus and his crime appeared in his mind. "Just for…" again he was cut off, this time as his desk was ripped apart. "Oh my dear, of course, let me summon them." He couldn't say no to rage such as this, and calmly he summoned his followers, including Severus, to his courtyard.

They walked out on the balcony, looking down into the massed faces. As Manny spotted Severus, he began to rise toward her, knowing what was to come. At face height to her, he bowed his head, not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes. She tossed her head and he was disrobed. In one swift motion she reached out with a hidden knife and easily cut off his gentiles. He screamed, not anticipating this. She proceeded to remove 7 toes, 7 fingers, and his right ear, left eye and nose. Another toss of her head stopped the bleeding and he dropped to the ground, mutilated and still screaming.

"Any one who decides I am not worth obeying will get that. Loyalty is key, dears." She said clearly over the screams. Everyone gazed on in horror, even Tom looked slightly shaken. "I've changed my mind; keep him alive till I've had some more fun with him." She told Tom as she turned on her heel and left him to explain to his whatever Eaters what had just happened.

Finally, in her dungeon rooms, she sat down against a wall, knees to her chest, and watched a single tear roll down off her cheek to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18 reason

Ch 18

Manny walked the halls of the mansion for two days, kicking house elves and ignoring everyone. She often growled at the other occupants who looked even slightly like Severus.

On the third day she strode into the court yard, as Tom and Luscious where finishing breakfast.

"Manny, join us…"

"Where is he?" her voice still rang with obvious hate.

"In the hospital ward, but don't you think you've done enough to the poor…" A burst of flame exploded in his face, if he had had a nose it would be on fire.

"I'll talk to her." Luscious said, standing.

"I doubt it will do any good." Tom sighed. He was an angry person, but his granddaughter was furious.

"Sir, I have been dealing with your bad tempers for over 50 years, and I'm still here."

"Yes, well, don't get yourself killed." He called after Luscious.

By the time he caught up to Manny, she had already reached the ward. She was leaning against the door, looking in at the mutilated body that lay on a bed near the window. Bandages wrapped stubby body parts that still oozed with an infected puss.

"Manny, you know it will be much more fun if you wait till he's healed."

She glanced at him and stepped inside, Luscious following her and closing the door. The nurse's head snapped out of her magazine and stood up quickly.

"How is he?" Manny asked quietly.

"Well, he'll live, but the puss won't stop. We've tried everything." The nurse's voice shook slightly, and she jumped back as Manny dropped a bag on the cart nearest her. The severed body parts squirmed slightly, trying to get out of the stuffy linen. "What I'm I to do with that?" She asked dumbfounded that the parts were still alive.

"Fucking aye is every one here retarded?" she asked towards Luscious, stepping towards the medicine cabinet, pulling out dragon's blood, worm root, and cumin. She stirred it into a thin paste while quietly calling "Accio rose," and a few minutes later several blood red roses flew in through the window, and landed easily on the table next to her. She ground them into the paste and stepped back to the table, dumping the limbs into it. A flick of her head removed the bandages, and she laid the now dripping parts in their places.

"Mastia meli, au to cada. Meli Meli." Escaped her lips as she ran her hand over his body slowly. The pieces reattached themselves, leaving tiny scars where they had been cut. Severus' eyes opened and he sat up, looking about him wildly till he saw Manny.

"Please, let me explain!" he was weak, and his voice showed it.

Manny turned and walked out, a look of pain on her face.

Severus laid down and began weeping, unaware of anyone else in the room since Manny walked out.

"Wait, Manny! Slow down! You're bleeding." Luscious had followed her out, unable to see his old friend crying.

She stopped and looked down at her arm. The dragon was indeed bleeding bloody tears that turned into blood pouring from the entire outline as she looked on, wincing slightly.

"Here let me," he started, pulling out his wand and gently grabbing her arm.

"It won't help stupid curse sca…" She was cut off as the bleeding stopped.

"Now, what shall we do?" Luscious didn't have any intention of mentioning what had happened a few moments ago.

"Come on," she said leading the way to the kitchens.

There, she bent down and picked up two scrawny elves, indicating he do the same. They walked through a trap door and into her dungeon living room.

"Alright, Greenies Were going to play a game and the winner gets a whole month off work. Does that sound fun?" Her voice was sweet, and the elves faces lit up at a whole month off. "Good." She conjured a large glass pen around them. "Now, whoever kills the other three wins. Go." They looked at each other until their magic took over and forced them into horrid submission. She laughed, and leaned back in her chair lighting a cigarette.

They two humans watched the funny escaped for nearly 20 minutes until a fifth elf popped in. "Miss Nurse wants to see Miss Riddle." He said, looking at the fighting with horror.

"Fine. Keep the winner here till I get back," she said to Luscious, striding back out the trap door.

At the ward, she could hear bottles breaking, the nurse trying to calm Severus down. She walked in and ducked as a potion bottle exploded on the wall where her head was.

"Manny!! Please Manny, just look at me!! I'm so sorry!! Please, just forgive me!!" He wept, crawling to her on his hands and knees.

"Severus," she took his head in her hand and lifted it to look at her, "I do, for the kiss, but we don't work any more." He gazed into her eyes, and saw the tears form, knowing she was lying.

"Someday?" his voice shook, not just the mental pain but the physical was catching up to him.

"Maby." She turned and walked out, leaving the nurse to get him back in bed, where he fell asleep to dream of their Romanian night again.

Back in her rooms, her mood had turned dark again.

"Still at it you nasty animals?" She hissed at the remaining two.

"P-p-please!! H-h-h-he is my only s-s-s-son!!!" The small female wailed.

"Well you better get over it, you've got 2 minutes to off him, or you both die."

"N-no! Please!"

Manny raised her wand and roared, "Avada kadavera!" knocking the son out of the arena.

"NO!!" Its mother wailed, turning to get him, not seeing the second bolt of green light come out of the wand.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well. Why are you putting yourself through this? I can see you still love him." Luscious asked.

"Because." She said sitting down with a sigh.

"Because why?"

"It's better to see him alive and be miserable than to know he'll die because of me."

"The dream. So you've seen it all then, have you? What if I could fix it? Keep it from coming true. What then?"

"Try all you want, but I truly believe my grandfather is immortal. He was 100 when he had my mother, 140 when she had me. The man will never die."

"Yes, well."

(Insert book 6)


	19. Chapter 19 A strange dream

Manny hadn't realized she would actually miss her grandfather. An old ass, but blood none the less. She had been moping through the mansion for a week; she didn't even have the energy for elf fighting. Severus had been acting odd lately as well, like he had lost his own father, instead of killing enemy number 2. He had been avoiding everyone and Manny had only seen him a few times since the group of death eaters had appareted back to Tom's welcoming party.

Manny finally sought him out on a cold Thursday night. It had begun snowing around 2 pm and her thoughts were as chilled as the frost hanging from the trees. He was sitting in his room on a leather couch, an empty cup of bourbon in his hand. He didn't even look up until she refilled his cup and poured her own. She gave him a sad smile and a half coherent thought of 'Can I sit?' His answer was an extended arm, which she gladly collapsed into, sinking into his warmth.

Neither said a word for nearly a half hour and Manny slowly drifted into restless dreams.

"_I can not! Albus, how am I to kill you?!" _

"_You must, Severus. This is a vital point in our plan."_

"_I will not! Surely you can beat the Dark Lord yourself?"_

"_Yes, but how am I to kill my own grandchild? She will inherit every power he has upon his death, and I will not live to see that. It is you who kill me, or I who kill you."_

"_I would rather die Albus!"_

"_What would Lily think of you tonight?"_

"_Lily… She would…"_

"_Is it not her you see in Manuela? So many features similar, the tone is nearly identical, is it not? She would not approve of your selfish behavior in this. Do it for Lily."_

_Silence between them, as each bore into one another's eyes. _

"_Yes. I will do it for Lily."_

Manny's heart was on fire as she sat up. Severus looked at her as though she was someone else.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Who am I?" she was close to tears, the dream had been Severus, remembering a conversation with her grandfather. He had let his guard down, and she had intercepted it.

"You're Lily Evans-Snape! Dear, what's gotten into you?" His eyes were glazed into a dream state.

Manny leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm absolutely perfect." The smile was one she often used to get treats as a child. She rose, and left the chamber before he could realize what he'd done.

She ran out of the mansion and into the falling snow. As she ran the blizzard around her worsened and she lost all bearings, the only thought in her mind was of the dream. He had not done it for her, not even the greater cause. He had done it for another woman.

After what seemed like hours of running, she tripped and fell into the deep powder by a barren oak. Shivering she looked around and realized she hadn't even brought a cloak, let alone her wand. She stood up and followed her tracks back the way she had come, but only got a few feet before they disappeared into the snow.

"SHIT!!" she screamed into the wind, though no one would ever hear it. She plodded her way back to the tree and started to look for wood, she could at least keep herself in somewhat comfort until the storm died down.

Back at the manor dinner had just begun and Draco was the first to notice she wasn't there. He quietly excused himself and went to look for her.

By the time he had searched her rooms and the elves had all come back without a breath of her in hours, he panicked.

"Lord, I need a word with you. It's Manny."

Tom had just been in the middle of an entertaining story with Severus and Luciuse when Draco interrupted. He had noticed her absence but thought nothing of it, she often missed meals, choosing to work through them and catching a bite in the kitchen when she got hungry.

"Well what is it?" He was still annoyed Draco had not fulfilled his orders.

"She hasn't been seen in the castle for hours." His tone and the blowing wind mad the snake like face fall open in surprise.

"Where was she last seen?"

"Running out of the east entrance, her wand was in her rooms." He held it up as proof.

Manny had gathered enough wood to sustain a small fire through the night, but she was considering lighting the whole tree on fire, if the wind didn't die down soon. The fire had been practiced and she had managed to control the new power. Now it was vital and she was glad she hadn't put it off.

A search party was gathered as the snow finally stopped falling. Large hounds were magically marked so their finding howls could be heard farther. As groups set out, Draco moved off on his own, with a broom over his arm. He could not fail again; this time would mean his death.

Severus stayed behind; he had not even remembered that she had visited him earlier. He searched the entire mansion over. As he made his way through his rooms he noticed two empty glasses on the table and wondered if he was losing his mind or if he was just so drunk he didn't remember he already poured himself a glass.

Manny woke around 2 in the morning, a gentle snow had put out her fire, but a full moon graced the sky. It was too gorgeous to light a fire and ruin it. Glancing back to the sky she snapped her head around to see what had broken a branch, and yelled out in astonishment to see a blonde head and gray eyes staring at her.

"Manny! Oh god, I found you!" He crushed her in a hug unable to believe it. Word had been sent to stop searching for the night an hour ago but he refused to quit.

"Draco! How far are we from the manor?"

He laughed at her and said, "More than 10 miles. Why in the hell are you out here?"

Her eyes glazed in rage, so many hours to mull over a problem can easily turn hurt to anger.

"Severus…" She trailed off, small sparks dripping from her fingers.

"What has he done to you?!" Rage now invaded Draco's eyes.

"Nothing. Its what he's done to Tom." She buried her face in Draco's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to get back to the castle and warm up." He whispered, pulling up the broom and climbing on. Manny got on behind him and he kicked off.


End file.
